


hired

by agni_kai



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Aspiring Porn Star Sokka (Avatar), Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Casting Couch, Cock Worship, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, I am so behind, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Porn Star Zuko (Avatar), Service Top Sokka (Avatar), Spanking, Sub Zuko (Avatar), Top Sokka (Avatar), but i like it, but this is going on the backburner as a potential future longer fic, don't even ask why this took so long, it's just a pornstar au guys, or other one-shots in the same verse, sincere apologies for this taking like four days to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agni_kai/pseuds/agni_kai
Summary: Day 8:Menophilia|Casting couch|BukkakeWhen Sokka applied for a job at the adult film company Suki recommended, he hadn't expected his interviewer to be his favourite up-and-coming star.Zuko stretches onto his toes to press a kiss to Sokka's cheek, hands on his shoulders. "Be nice to me," he says with a hint of mischief. "And we'll see what happens."
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950004
Comments: 135
Kudos: 761
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a "director pressures actor into sex" kind of casting couch. I'll happily read dubcon, but with what's been going on in the news over the last few years, that particular kind hits a bit close to home. Instead, have a "Character A interviews Character B for adult film work" kind of casting couch.
> 
> We're not gonna talk about how long this took to write. Aka how long it took me to decide how long it would last and what would be included. I have _ideas_ and no time to write them.
> 
> I hope a four-day-late pornstar AU is to your liking, folks. I have no idea how accurate this is to actual adult casting and I don't really care, besides making it not-dangerous. I'll do my damndest to catch up with the days ASAP - most of them won't be this long, but I already suspect I know which will and am trying to get a head start on them.

"You read the email explaining how this is going to work, right?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'm a consummate professional, me."  
  
The woman, June, snorts at that and pushes open the swinging doors ahead of them. "Welcome to where the magic happens. For today, anyway. If things go well for the basics, we can look at graduating you to more complex scenes or settings. But this is your interview, so."  
  
It's not like Sokka has never seen a casting couch before. There are entire porn producers based around nothing but couch scenes. But seeing that big L-shaped leather couch - knowing that he's going to be the one on it in front of the camera - hits in a weirder way than he'd been expecting. Still, he drops down onto it and tries to look as relaxed as he can. June sits opposite on a director's chair next to a bank of screens, and Sokka tries not to look at the cameras arranged around the room - and, in a couple of cases, on the floor and ceiling above and below the couch.  
  
"Quick rundown," June says, twirling the straw from her iced coffee between her fingers. "Besides me and our light and sound guy-" Shit, Sokka hadn't even noticed him over there in the corner, briefly appearing from behind a half-wall to wave before wheeling back again. "That's Teo, he'll let you know if you're kneeling on a hidden mic or something. Besides us, the room's empty, hence all the cameras. You can teach people to be comfortable in front of more people if they can handle one, but if you're iffy about being on camera or being watched it won't be the job for you. Besides this basic intro stuff, the whole Q&A will be on camera - we want authenticity."  
  
"Just a heads-up," Sokka says hastily. "I ramble sometimes. It's a problem. So authenticity maybe isn't what you want here."  
  
June waves a hand at him. "Everything gets trimmed and edited, and you get a copy of the full day of filming and the final say on what makes it in if you regret something you said."  
  
Sokka hums. "Makes sense, sounds good. So, on-camera Q&A, be authentic. Then what?"  
  
"We cut, you and your co-star for the day get sorted and prepped while we do one last tech check, then you get started. We'll start off with minimal direction and give you more if we feel you need it. That's not a bad thing, just a different directing style. Got it?"  
  
"Do I get to know who my co-star is?"  
  
"Nope, introduction on camera. That good?"  
  
'Co-star', Sokka thinks, is a very weird term for 'the guy you will be fucking imminently'. June had explained over their email exchange that subby or bottom guys might do their interviews solo and with toys, but since Sokka was coming in here with a dominant angle, they'd pair him with someone to see how he would handle it. He'd deliberately not searched out any record of BSS XXX's actors - he wanted it to be a surprise. Authenticity and all that.  
  
June clicks the cameras on and settles back, and Sokka tries not to sweat too much.  
  
It's...fine. About what he'd expected.  
  
Name (Sokka Imiq), age (twenty-three), gender and sexual identity (bisexual cis guy who goes gender non-conforming on occasion - here he flashes his glittery silver ring fingers at June and sits forward to show her the nude-and-silver manicure, and they have a surprisingly nice chat about how damn comfortable skirts are in summer). Reason for being here today (bit of extra cash and wants to use his powers for good).  
  
"Plus my ex is in the industry, and says she thought I could make a go of it, so..." He shrugs. He hadn't intended to mention that, but he can ask June to cut this bit out if necessary.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Mhm. She used to act, do a bit of directing and producing, but she's mostly in sex education and advocacy now. Suki - you know her?"  
  
June sits forward, brightening up. By which he means one eyebrow cranks minutely upward. "Oh, Suki! We did a few scenes together back when I was still acting, she was great. Love that girl."  
  
"Yeah, Suki's great. And yeah, thought you looked familiar - we used to watch her stuff after it was released, I might have watched one of yours." He pauses for a second, then says, "And I have no idea if Suki is happy with me putting any of that out online, so can we keep it easy to cut?"  
  
"No problem. So," June says, twirling her straw again. "Done sex work before, Sokka?"  
  
"Yeah, back when I was eighteen, nineteen. Cammed for a while."  
  
"Why'd you stop?"  
  
Sokka drops drastically back against the couch. "It was _exhausting_." At the back of the room, he hears Teo snort. "No, really. To get any real cash, you need a loyal following. To get that, you need a regular stream schedule of, like, at least twice a week at the same time, every week. I actually really enjoyed it, but then you get back from your second part-time job where you got a fork thrown at you by a customer and you have an essay due at 9am the next day and you have to get washed and go stream with a smile on your face and cum on command because it's 9:30pm on a Wednesday and otherwise people will get angry with you."  
  
June raises a brow. "A very specific scenario."  
  
"Yeah. And that happened _more than once_. Exhausting. I went to just doing streams when I felt like it, then I cut my losses when people stopped tipping." He winks at the camera, feeling the old showmanship rising up again. He really _did_ enjoy camming, once upon a time. "There's some bootlegs of my old streams floating around out there, folks. Have fun finding them."  
  
The topic goes back to what Sokka does and what he likes. Technically a switch, but predominantly dom unless he finds someone he really likes. Very happy to be a service top to make his partner happy. Not into degradation but loves dirty talk and indulging a sub's praise kink. Very into impact play, hard limit on bloodplay, may play around with watersports if it's what his sub wants but not on the receiving end. It's nothing new to June; he presumes she picked his co-star - or someone volunteered - based on the info list he'd given them earlier.  
  
June runs through the basic safety and safeword list, no problem, then she sits back again and says, "Ready to meet your co-star for today?"  
  
Sokka's stomach flips, but he grins and stands when June gestures. She glances down with a knowing look and yes, he's halfway to being hard, because he was literally just talking about what he's planning to do to some unknown subby boy over the next few hours. It's to be expected.  
  
The door behind him creaks open, and Sokka goes to turn- Authenticity, June had said. Be yourself. Sokka stretches, knowing that his already-cropped sleeveless shirt is riding up for the camera, and says, "Surprise me!"  
  
A moment later, hands slide over his eyes from behind, and there's hot breath on his ear. "Surprise," a wry voice says, and Sokka grins, bringing his hands up to catch hold of his wrists, lightly enough that he'll feel if he tenses at the touch. He doesn't, so Sokka pulls his hands away from his eyes and spins to see-  
  
"Hi," the guy says softly, and Sokka blinks.  
  
"Hi, yourself," he says dumbly. "I didn't know you did work for BSS."  
  
He ducks his head with that pretty, pretty blush spreading across his cheeks, and Sokka is still holding his hands, and he kind of thinks this has to be a dream. "You've seen my stuff?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I've seen your stuff." Sokka grins at him. "I'm a guy into pretty boys, of _course_ I've seen your stuff." Oh, that blush is even better in person.  
  
"I'm not _that_ popular," he protests, but he's smiling a little bit.  
  
"Zuko Sozin," June reels off behind the camera. "Twenty-four years old, bi but heavy leaning towards men, switch but mostly leaning towards sub, kink list compatible as hell with yours. Not incredibly well-known right now, Zuko, you're right, but definitely up-and-coming. You two should be a good match."  
  
"I hope so," Sokka says, squeezing Zuko's hand, and Zuko squeezes back, and _how the fuck is this his life_.  
  
The tech check is a good fifteen minutes, and Zuko says he's already prepped and offers Sokka a cup of tea - _green with honey is good for the throat_ , he says with an ironic twist to his mouth, and Sokka almost chokes on his mouthful of tea when he remembers that this is _the Zuko Sozin_ whose deepthroating videos have tided him through many a recent dry spell.  
  
No, this is Zuko, a normal person in normal t-shirt and jeans that Sokka is going to treat like a normal human being.  
  
"So how'd you get into it?" he asks, and Zuko hums and leans back on his hands where they're both cross-legged on the floor in the corner.  
  
"My ex is a fetish photographer and uses me as one of her models," he says. "Although I always insisted she cut the scar out or face me away. She got a deal with a photo-hosting site to do exclusive work for them, then the sister site approached me about doing video. I had good reason for not wanting to be recognised when I was younger, but those reasons were more or less gone by then." He shrugs. "I mean, obviously I get recognised, it's pretty noticeable, but it's less of an issue now. Nothing's going to happen as a result. I heard your interview - your ex?"  
  
"Yeah. And I don't care about people finding out - I dated Suki on-and-off for years, all my friends and family know who she is and what she does. And they know I used to cam because my sister decided to surprise me in the next city over and barge in one day-"  
  
"Oh _no_ ," Zuko says with far too much glee, covering his mouth.  
  
"-and then yelled loudly enough about it that my dads, who were outside in the car, heard every single word-"  
  
Fuck, Zuko is cute when he's trying not to laugh.  
  
"-and honestly by that point it was such a hilarious story that I was completely willing to tell everyone in the world that I cammed just so I could tell them about the time my little sister walked in on me deepthroating a dildo on camera."  
  
"Holy fuck," Zuko says, catching his breath. "Does the bootleg of that stream exist?"  
  
"Probably, honestly. Suki kept sending me GIFs of me falling off the sofa with a dick in my mouth that she made out of a bootleg, so it might still be out there somewhere."  
  
"I'm gonna find it," Zuko declares. "Mai is getting a call the moment we're out of shooting and I'm allowed my phone back, and she is finding me that stream. What name did you use?"  
  
"Went by Sokka on stream, no surname. My username was some weird symbols-and-letters version of _boomerang boy_ , can't remember what." He can literally see Zuko filing that information - and the inevitable questions - away behind his eyes. "So do you use your real name for this stuff?"  
  
"Ish. Sort of." Zuko swirls his tea. "My great-grandfather founded the family business and named it after himself and promptly changed the surname of all his descendants to match. Because he was _so_ much more important than all of his ancestors, see."  
  
"Oh, _obviously_. So you don't class it as your real name?"  
  
"It's my legal name. Socially I use my mother's maiden name, but I like using this one for work. I have no idea if my father has heard about it, but it'll drive him _mad_ to know that his son is doing gay porn using the honourable family name and he can't do a thing about it. If the day comes when people hear _Sozin_ and think _oh yeah, the kinky adult film star_ instead of anything to do with the rest of my family, I can retire happy."  
  
Silently, Sokka wonders if his father was _those reasons_ for not wanting to be recognised.  
  
"So what do you want out of the scene?" he asks, trying to sound professional.  
  
Zuko shrugs. "You know the limits you're working to, you know what I'm down for."  
  
"Yeah, but, y'know. What do you _want_?" He sits forward, bracing his arms on his knees in a way that he know shows off his biceps, and grins as Zuko's eyes linger. "C'mon, I've seen you looking. Any ideas? You heard my interview - service top through and through. What's gonna make you feel good, baby?" Zuko's pretty flush is back and up to eleven, and Sokka says, "The pet names, then."  
  
"Spirits, yes, the pet names," Zuko says, rolling his eyes. "It's a _thing_. I don't even know anymore. And all the praise shit. That's probably the main reason June asked me."  
  
"She asked you, then?"  
  
"She texted me your bio and asked if getting me to do your interview counted as calling in a favour. I hadn't seen a photo, though." He glances up at Sokka through his lashes; it's an unmistakable look, and one that Sokka's seen in a dozen videos. _Fuck_. "If she'd sent me one, I wouldn't have insisted on it being counted as the favour I owed."  
  
"Keep sweet-talking me like that and you're gonna get everything you want, baby," Sokka says cheerfully, trying to hide just how much this is affecting him.  
  
Zuko looks like he's hesitating for a moment, then he reaches out and skims his fingertips down Sokka's bicep, following the lines of muscle, and Sokka shivers. "Impact play was on your list, right?"  
  
Huh. None of the videos he's seen Zuko in had spanking - but he'd found him through a very specific site that _really_ liked having him suck off increasingly bigger dicks, so it was probably work with a different company.  
  
"You bet," he says, letting Zuko turn his hand over and trace his lifeline. "Over the knee work for you?"  
  
"Fuck, yes. That is _definitely_ happening. And I'm guessing the standard 1-2 of blowjob and fucking."  
  
"It would be a literal _honour_ to get sucked off by those pretty lips," Sokka tells him, and silently cheers at how it makes him go all red and squirmy. They're not even filming and he's already having so much fun just _talking_ to him. "As long as I can do you, too."  
  
"Don't often get to be on the receiving end on camera," Zuko murmurs, seemingly recovered from his sudden attack of paralysing horniness. "But yes, obviously."  
  
"What about off camera?"  
  
Zuko just shrugs. "Not seeing anyone right now, and it's more trouble than it's worth, trying to hook up when people expect you to _perform_ all the time."  
  
Oh. Yeah. Makes sense.  
  
"Out of interest," he asks, because he _really_ doesn't want to misread the room and presume that Zuko is into something when it's just for camera. "How much tends to be real? When I cammed, obviously I was the one deciding what to do so I could make it feel good and then just ham up the reactions, but I have no idea how to do stuff with other people for an audience."  
  
"A lot of it is just hamming it up. Pro tip for if you ever plan to suck someone off on camera - learn how to trigger your gag reflex automatically. It makes the guy feel better about himself."  
  
Sokka snorts. "Tui and La, please don't do that today. I don't think I could take the humiliation."  
  
Zuko eyes the front of his jeans. "Gonna be honest, I don't think I'll need to fake it."  
  
"You've handled some _ridiculous_ shit, Zuko. I've literally seen it. You don't need to flatter me."  
  
"I'm not. And look, it's pretty fucking well known that I'm a complete size queen, there's an entire series for it-"  
  
Yes, Sokka knows, he's watched it _religiously_.  
  
"-but believe me, size means nothing if they don't know what they're doing with it. A lot of those videos _are_ me hamming it up, because I was literally the only person carrying the show. Guys who get into the industry purely on the size of their dick and not because they're good at it. But your ex is a pretty big name, I'm guessing - I don't watch stuff with women, I wouldn't know - and if she thought you'd be good, then you probably will. I don't think I'll need to fake much."  
  
Sokka drains the last of his now-cold tea. "Gotta say, Zuko, weirdest fucking peptalk I've ever had in my life, but it worked."  
  
At the other side of the room, June yells, "We're just wrapping up, loverboys! Couple of minutes to go."  
  
Zuko smiles across at him as they stand, a touch of shyness curling around the edge. "You ready?"  
  
"Fuck, yes. One more thing. Any particular, y'know, vibe? I can do the whole manhandling domineering thing, or ordering you around, or whatever. Up to you."  
  
Zuko stretches onto his toes to press a kiss to Sokka's cheek, hands on his shoulders. "Be nice to me," he says with a hint of mischief. "And we'll see what happens."  
  
The only piece of direction June is willing to give them for the moment is this: Sokka on the couch, Zuko coming in from off-screen. "Up to you, boys," she says. "And be as awkward as you like - editing works wonders."  
  
Sokka stretches out on the couch, arm along the back so his shirt rides up - he saw Zuko looking earlier, he knows he looks good - and watches his co-star out of frame, rocking up onto his toes and down again, running a hand through his hair, folding fluidly at the waist to touch his toes and stretch out his hamstrings. He sees Sokka staring and winks, the bastard.  
  
June calls action.  
  
Sokka takes a moment to gather himself then looks up, past the lights, and there's Zuko.  
  
"C'mere, pretty boy," he murmurs, pushing himself to his feet and reaching out a hand, and Zuko steps barefoot into frame and smiles up at him when Sokka pulls him with hands at his waist. "Doing good?"  
  
"Yeah," Zuko breathes as Sokka brushes a strand of hair out of his face and tucks it behind his ear, and fuck, he really hopes this isn't Zuko hamming it up for the camera, because the way he's looking at up him is _obscene_.  
  
"Come on and kiss me, then," he says, heart in his mouth, and Zuko rises onto his tiptoes and winds his arms around Sokka's neck and tilts into the kiss with a sigh.  
  
Time to see if he could make this look good and feel good, then. Zuko's lips are so pretty and plush, gorgeous to kiss, but he can do that later, so he slides his hand around and into his hair, tangling a handful at the root - hair-pulling is another thing on their shared kink list, thank the spirits - and tilting Zuko's head to one side to start marking up all that gorgeous soft skin. The little noises Zuko is making as he strains against his grip may well be acted, or at least emphasised for the mics, but his hand is almost imperceptibly trembling where it's clutching the collar of Sokka's shirt, and his hips jolt sharply when Sokka presses his thigh up between Zuko's own, and he thinks, _Either you're one of the best actors I've ever seen, or you're absolutely gone for me and I've barely touched you_.  
  
"Tell me what you want, sweetheart," he says into the crook of Zuko's neck, loud enough for the mics on booms above them out of frame to pick up.  
  
"Touch me." Zuko's response is instant and he laughs, pulling back to see his face.  
  
"Awfully needy, aren't we?"  
  
Zuko flushes, but he bites his lip and nods, and Sokka takes a step back to sit back down and reels Zuko in by the belt loops to straddle his lap. "That's it, baby-" Zuko grinds down against him, a slow sinuous roll of his hips, and moans as Sokka tugs on his hair to pull his head back. "That's it, just like that." He tilts Zuko's head back up to kiss him again, eyes closed against the lights and the cameras, and just for a moment can imagine that he's met a pretty boy at a bar and brought him home- But no, he's filming a scene and he's getting paid for this, so as much as he could kiss Zuko for _hours_ , they need to move it along.  
  
He tugs at the hem of Zuko's shirt until he's pulling it off over his head, then leans him back again with a hand in his hair and the other at the small of his back to keep him in place. Time to see how much in those videos was true.  
  
"Just look at you, sweetheart," he says, nipping at Zuko's collarbone. "So pretty all spread out for me."

"Sokka," Zuko whines, and it's _so different_ to how he'd been saying his name before that his hand tightens in his hair and makes him moan again.  
  
Sokka's lips reach Zuko's nipple and he jerks like he's electrified, hips flinching down against him, and the wavering little moan goes straight to his dick. There's a camera set up in his periphery, so Sokka knows he can take his time down here and not have June complain that he's wasting her time. Still, the longer he goes, the less he cares about making this look good-  
  
_-you get a copy of the full day of filming-_  
  
No, okay, never mind, he _absolutely_ wants to make this look good.  
  
He teases Zuko's nipple with his teeth, switching to suction to hear how his whine changes pitch, goes back to flicking with his tongue, moves to the other and repeats. The desperate little noises never let up, interspersed with the way Zuko whimpers his name, and it's just so _good_.  
  
"Making such pretty noises for me, baby," he says, letting Zuko lift his head again, and then moans as Zuko launches himself upright and crushes their mouths together.  
  
"Off," Zuko pants into his mouth, hands scrabbling at his shirt. "Need to touch you, c'mon, take it off-"  
  
"So impatient," Sokka mumbles, barely remembering to keep his voice up for the mic. "Where are your manners, hmm?"  
  
It seems to take a moment for his words to sink in, and Zuko blinks up at him, wide-eyed and flushed, biting his lip. "Let me touch you," he breathes. "Please."  
  
"That's better," Sokka hums, kissing the side of his neck. "I'll let it go this once, sweetheart." Code: if you want that spanking you were promised, just keep that bratty act up.  
  
He pulls his shirt off over his head and doesn't expect the way Zuko's eyes light up. "You didn't tell me you have _piercings_!" he says with a tone of such delight that Sokka just blinks at him, and then he's diving down to latch kiss-bitten lips around his nipple and tease at the silver ring with his tongue.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," Sokka manages, strangled, and drops his head back against the couch, hand tangling back into Zuko's hair. He lets him have his way for a while before tucking a crooked finger under Zuko's chin and lifting his head again. "Why don't you show me what else that clever mouth can do?" he asks, with that smile that he _knows_ brought in the tips a few years ago, and Zuko's breath catches as Sokka lifts him by the waist to set him on his feet. As pretty as Zuko looks in low-slung jeans, he's going to look even better without them, so Sokka hooks one finger into the waistband just above the button and quirks a brow at him. "Gonna take these off for me, baby?"  
  
Zuko kicks them and his boxers off with startling swiftness and sinks to his knees, lips parted, and _fuck_. All of Sokka's wet dreams are coming true at once. He takes a moment to look him over as he spreads his knees for Zuko to move between them, fingertips trailing up the in-seams of Sokka's jeans as he stares up at him. The gorgeous contrast of his flush of arousal spreading down his neck and chest, his throat littered with red-tinged fresh bruises, his nipples pink and a little swollen from the torture of Sokka's mouth, his cock shining with pre-cum and hard against his hip.  
  
Look, Sokka is very into guys, and he's very into dick but he'd be the first to admit that it's generally an acquired taste - but Zuko's cock just looks _good_ , in a way that he's never seen before. He's coming dangerously close to forgetting that he's supposed to be filming a scene.  
  
"Good boy," he says instead, and Zuko bites his lip again and ducks his head closer, nuzzling against the front of Sokka's jeans, and he rakes his fingers through dark hair and marvels at its softness. "You've got to use your words if you want something," he reminds him, and Zuko blinks up at him, hazy and lustful, then _shifts_.  
  
Knees spread wider, back arched for the camera behind him, tongue flicking out across his lips as he looks up at Sokka with the hooded eyes he's seen in a dozen videos, blazing gold behind dark lashes. _This_ is Zuko on camera, and Sokka is slightly startled to realise that he prefers the soft wide-eyed blushing Zuko of a moment earlier. Maybe it's just because that Zuko had, for a moment, felt like _his_.  
  
Time to work on getting him back.  
  
"I want your cock," Zuko says, low and heated, and Sokka runs his thumb over his spit-slick lower lip, a little swollen from kisses and rubbing against Sokka's piercing.  
  
"Yeah, baby? You want to put those pretty lips to good use?"  
  
Zuko's lids flutter as he nods, lips parted to close around the very tip of Sokka's thumb. For a moment he wants to slip his fingers in, let him suck on them, but he knows that Zuko will take the opportunity to show off for the camera- And that's not a _bad_ thing. That's his job. But earlier, on his lap, that had felt different, and he wants that back more than he wants Zuko's lovely lips taut around his fingers.  
  
Sokka sits back against the couch, draping one arm over the back because he knows his arms are one hell of a selling point but keeping the other hand carding through Zuko's hair. "Show me how much you want it then, sweetheart. You'll have to convince me."  
  
Zuko knows full well that Sokka is going to take no convincing whatsoever, lips curling up into a smirk, but he ducks his head obediently and mouths at Sokka's bulge through his jeans, hands kneading at the inside of his thighs then coming up to flick open the button and draw down his fly.  
  
" _Oh_ ," he says, voice dark with lust. "I was right. You _are_ gonna be good." If he's still acting, he's really fucking good at it.  
  
"Nah." He grins down at Zuko. "You're the one who's going to be good for me, aren't you, baby? You're gonna be a good boy and show me what you want?"  
  
Zuko whines at that, eyes widening like it's involuntary and blushing dark, but nods and dips his head again to brush featherlight kisses against the the head of Sokka's cock, tongue running along his length. He doesn't wait very long before he tugs Zuko's head back up, and he sits back on his heels and smirks.  
  
"Now who's impatient?" he teases, and Sokka pulls hard enough on his hair that he hisses.  
  
"Mind your manners, sweetheart. Time to put that smart mouth to its proper use."  
  
He stands and pushes his jeans the rest of the way off, kicking them to one side, and out of the corner of his eye sees June shoot him a thumbs-up and a vague gesture. Stay standing. Sure, he can do that, provided Zuko doesn't suck his brains out. No guarantees.  
  
Zuko had done a POV video once that had been the literal bane of Sokka's life for a while, because it was supposed to be VR but when he tried it with the glasses and looked down to see Zuko kneeling at his feet, it was to see the body of a white guy. Not a big deal, but it had felt _so close_ to being real other than that, and it had really kind of ruined it. Doesn't matter anymore, because no POV VR porn shoot can come close to capturing how damn gorgeous Zuko is when he's kneeling up to strip Sokka of his boxers, lips parting into a little _oh!_ as a cock almost slaps him in the face.  
  
He's seen Zuko's little routine before, the way he likes to worship a cock before going down on it - or at least, the way he worships a cock for the sake of a camera, although he had admitted to being a self-confessed size queen earlier so maybe it's real - but nothing could have prepared him for looking down to see Zuko nuzzling his balls, Sokka's cock resting heavy across his face, bringing his hands up to slowly jerk him off and show how he can't quite wrap his slender fingers around Sokka's girth. He can see just by looking down that he's not the biggest Zuko has had on camera - some of those shoots had almost looked fake - but he's up there.  
  
And maybe it's his imagination, but in none of the videos he's watched does Zuko look quite so _desperate_.  
  
He lavishes Sokka's cock with little kisses and licks, eyes fluttering closed as he wraps his lips around the head for a moment and swirls his tongue, making Sokka groan. "That's it, baby. Good boy. Fuck, Zuko, so fucking _pretty_ on your knees like that."  
  
It could be an eternity or it could only be a few minutes before Zuko lifts his head again, a strand of drool trailing from the corner of his mouth to the head of Sokka's cock. Holy fuck, how is this guy _real_ , how is this _happening_ -  
  
"Are you going to tell me what you want?" he asks, tucking Zuko's hair back behind his ear. It must have been a while since his last published scene was filmed, because there it was barely brushing his shoulders and now it's almost past his shoulderblades.  
  
Zuko licks his lips, turning his head to slap Sokka's cock lightly against his unscarred cheek, leaving smears of pre-cum against soft skin. Fuck, he looks _obscene_.  
  
"I want you to fuck my face," he says, lips grazing the head again, and tilts his face up to stare at Sokka - his eyes being caught by the nipple rings on the way, Sokka notes with some amusement. " _Please_ ," he adds after a moment, pouting, and strokes up Sokka's length to squeeze out a drop of pre-cum, darting his tongue out to lick it up.  
  
"You want a cock down that gorgeous throat, sweetheart?"  
  
Zuko nods eagerly, eyes wide, and goes willingly as Sokka moves his hands from his cock to his thighs. Sokka pauses and squeezes Zuko's hand, and he pinches his hip in response. Non-verbal safeword confirmed. They had gone through this, right before June had set them going, but it was good to make sure.  
  
Zuko opens his mouth obediently, letting the cock slip between his lips, and relaxes into Sokka's hold as he cradles his head. No touching the scar, as per his hard limit. _Too sensitive to touch,_ he had said with a shrug. _And it takes me out of it. But it's completely healed - you can still cum on my face._ Sokka had needed all his strength to just nod at that instead of jumping Zuko there and then.  
  
"Ready, pretty boy? You gonna be a good little cockslut for me?"  
  
Zuko's quiet whine jumps in pitch, his untouched cock twitching as he digs his fingers into Sokka's hips, and from where Teo and June are watching he hears a quiet "You getting this?" So he _has_ got Zuko more desperate than in a normal scene. Good. Time to make sure it stays that way.  
  
He starts slow, rocking his hips into Zuko's soft mouth, so hot and slick, _fuck_ , and picks up the pace as Zuko welcomes him right to the back of his throat.  
  
"Good boy, Zuko," he praises as Zuko gags and moans around him. "Being so good for me, baby, look at how _gorgeous_ you are."  
  
He presses his hips forward again, feeling a minute moment of pressure, Zuko's eyes widening, then he exhales and relaxes and Sokka pushes through his gag reflex to slip fully into his throat.  
  
"Just like that," he murmurs, twisting a hand into Zuko's hair and keeping his head pressed down. "So perfect, sweetheart, that throat's just _made_ for my cock, taking me so good-"  
  
And he is. Zuko's _literal job_ is making things like deepthroating - objectively a messy and kind of gross activity what with all the drool and gagging and the way his eyes water as he coughs - into a damn art form, and he does it _obscenely_ well.  
  
Sokka goes as long as he can, but Zuko is just _so_ good - and he tells him so, at length, watching Zuko's cock twitch as though he's about to cum untouched just from having a cock down his throat. He tells him that, too, and gets a particularly desperate teary-eyed whimper as Zuko stares up at him and a low whistle from June. She hasn't said anything about breaks for Sokka to get hard again, and with how strong he can already tell this orgasm will be, he doesn't trust that it'll be for a while - and he'll be damned if he finishes this scene without fucking Zuko or without giving him the spanking he was promised.  
  
With a force of will that impresses even himself, Sokka pulls back, groaning at the way Zuko hollows his cheeks and sucks at the head as he pulls free.  
  
"Such a good boy," Sokka croons, smoothing sweat-damp hair back from Zuko's forehead, then hisses out a breath as Zuko ducks back in to take his cock into his mouth. "Ah, no, none of _that_ -" He drags Zuko's head back by his hair, holding him fast.  
  
"Want your cock," Zuko pleads, so pretty and messy that it almost makes Sokka melt. "C'mon, cum down my throat, I need it-" He brings both hands from Sokka's hips to his cock again, jerking him off an inch or so from parted lips. "Want your cum, want you to cum on me-" He yelps as Sokka swats his hands away and crouches, maintaining his grasp on Zuko's hair.  
  
"What did I tell you, sweetheart, about minding your manners?"  
  
"Give me your cock," Zuko demands, seemingly not even caring how fucking wrecked he looks. Bratty is a good look on him.  
  
"What did I tell you," Sokka repeats, tipping Zuko's chin up to look at him instead of his achingly hard cock. "About _asking nicely_?"  
  
Zuko just pouts, and Sokka takes advantage of being on his level to scoop him up and over his shoulder, and then stands again as Zuko yelps and flails slightly. Yes, his thighs are fantastic, thank you, and he hopes they're being appreciated.  
  
Sokka runs his free hand, the one not currently keeping Zuko secured over his shoulder, down the back of his thigh. "You still okay for this?" June can cut it and he wants to check, because Zuko's wide-eyed gaze was getting a little spaced out by the end of the throat-fucking, and he doesn't know him anywhere near well enough to keep this scene going into subspace.  
  
Zuko grabs his ass and Sokka grins. "If you don't get me over your knee in the next thirty seconds, you _bastard_ , I'm biting your dick off."  
  
Sokka pats the back of his knee. "No, you won't. You like it too much."  
  
There's something behind him that sounds like Zuko mumbling _fuck off_ into his hands as Teo laughs openly from behind the camera, and Sokka snorts and gives it a beat to allow for easy cutting in post before shifting back into character - he's been acting pretty much as he normally would for this scene, to be honest, but it's worth making the effort - and flipping Zuko back over his lap as he sits on the couch.  
  
"So, baby," he says, smoothing his hand up the strong planes of Zuko's back. "How many do we think? For not asking nicely and not doing what you're told? For trying to demand my cock when I've decided that you don't get it?" He doesn't know Zuko's limits in spanking, and he doesn't want to push it. If he's taking it well, he can always kick it up a notch for the last couple. "Let's start with ten, shall we?"  
  
He hadn't had a chance to get a good look at Zuko's ass during the shoot, but now he takes his time with squeezing and rubbing, dragging his nails over the muscle to make Zuko hiss, spreading his cheeks to see where the glistening wetness proves that he's prepped.  
  
"Fuck, you're lovely," he murmurs, and brings his hand down for the first slap.  
  
He keeps the first two reasonably light, Zuko squirming across his lap and making soft little noises, then picks up the pace when he knows he can handle it. Zuko yelps, one leg kicking up, and Sokka hooks his calf under his lower legs to wedge them in place for the next couple. He's just working up a nice red glow when a hand closes around his cock where it's nudging against Zuko's hip. Sokka gives an exasperated sigh and grabs his wrist, twisting it up behind his back and grabbing the other for good measure, securing them both in one hand at the small of Zuko's back.  
  
He whines, twisting a little, but his breathing hitches and Sokka can feel how he's deliberately trying to rub himself off against the thigh beneath him. So being pinned does it, huh?  
  
Zuko's little toss of his head, presumably getting his hair out of his face for the camera, catches his attention. What was that he was thinking about his hair being longer now? Sokka shifts his grip on Zuko's wrists and pulls them up his back to hold them down between his shoulderblades, and twists a handful of hair into his grasp. He wishes he could twist Zuko's head around to watch his face, but there's a wonderfully convenient camera at the end of the couch and with his head pulled back, the final cut is going to have a _gorgeous_ view.  
  
"Such a little cockslut," he says, punctuating his words with a slap or two. "Trying to get my cock even when I'm punishing you. Another five for trying to get my cum when I've already said you don't deserve it yet, sweetheart."  
  
Zuko's little whimper hits him straight in the dick. _Be nice to me and see what happens_ , he'd said. Well, it seems like _what happens_ is that Zuko gets off just as much on him being teasingly cruel as on him being nice, and he's having a fucking _fantastic_ time.  
  
"Sokka," Zuko mumbles, pulling against the hand in his hair as he amps up the blows, seeing how much he can take - the answer is, for the record, a lot - and Sokka hums soothingly and rubs his ass.  
  
"Last five, baby. You'd have been done and getting my cock by now if you hadn't been so needy." Zuko makes an irritated little sound and Sokka snorts, squeezing his wrists. "Count these last five for me, there's a good boy."  
  
All five end up on the very tops of his thighs, and Zuko's voice is trembling by the time he finishes counting.  
  
"There you go," Sokka soothes, gently releasing his hair and wrists. "You did so good for me, baby. Well done." He manhandles him upright again, kneeling astride Sokka's lap, and kneads his ass to get the blood flow going and show him off for the camera, pulling his cheeks apart to show his hole. Zuko whines, burying his face on Sokka's hair. "Kneel up higher, sweetheart. Just like that. Eyes on me, Zuko."  
  
Then he slides a little lower between Zuko's spread thighs and swallows him down whole, and gets to watch him _sob_.  
  
"Sokka," he gasps out, hair a dishevelled mess - although somehow still looking gorgeous - and still flushed and teary-eyed from his spanking. "Sokka, _fuck_ -"  
  
"You'll be getting that too, baby" Sokka tells him, pulling back with a slick pop. "Can that pretty cock give me more than one orgasm?"  
  
Zuko nods frantically, eyes never leaving Sokka's face, and he takes him into his mouth again right as he slips two fingers into Zuko's prepped hole, holding him spread with the other hand for the camera. Zuko bites his lip, hips jerking forward into Sokka's throat, then back against his hand with a whine as he crooks his fingers and hits that spot just right, fucking himself into mouth and onto fingers over and over.  
  
Zuko lost in giving pleasure to others was gorgeous, but Zuko lost in his own pleasure at Sokka's hands is _stunning_.  
  
In the end it's the curl of Sokka's three fingers that does it, his hips jerking back as he braces himself on the back of the couch and arches, lips parted in a wordless cry. Sokka barely manages to get a mouthful of cum before the rest is splattering against his chest and Zuko sags against him.  
  
"There you go," he murmurs, carefully guiding his hips down. "Zuko, sweetheart, just _perfect_ , so good for me-"  
  
As soon as Zuko realises what's happening - as soon as the top of Sokka's cock brushes his hole - he whimpers and _drops_ , sinking down onto him at a pace far faster than Sokka would ever have set.  
  
Part of June's email exchange and deal had been getting Sokka's STD test results and confirming that both he and his _co-star_ were okay with doing the scene bareback. He's so fucking glad that he said yes, because Zuko, hot and tight around him, feels _divine_.  
  
"Careful there, baby," he laughs, and sinks into Zuko's kiss as he tilts his head up and winds his arms around Sokka's neck.  
  
"I got cum on your piercings," Zuko mumbles, too softly for the mics to pick up.  
  
"Damn right you did," Sokka murmurs back, grabbing his ass to spread him and show off how downright _good_ he's sure Zuko looks from behind. "Wanna clean them off?"

He feels Zuko's grin against his lips just before he pulls back and braces one hand on Sokka's thigh, ducking to flick his tongue across the ring, licking his own cum off Sokka's chest. Holy fuck, how is this man _real_? Zuko keeps his hips moving, a steady roll that feels _so_ damn good.  
  
"Better switch it up soon, pretty boy," he says into Zuko's ear, hoping it's too quiet for the mics to pick up and being cut off by his own moan as Zuko clenches in automatic response to the sweet-talking. "Or I'm gonna cum after one position. Any preferences?"  
  
"Mm," Zuko says, picking up the pace and bouncing on Sokka's lap as he licks his lips clean, fucking _gorgeous_ , his words interspersed with little gasps and whimpers. "From behind. Hard. Want bruises on my hips tomorrow, your hands feel so fucking _good_ , Sokka-"  
  
"Louder for the mics, baby."  
  
"'s not for the scene, _fuck_ -"  
  
Something in Sokka snaps at that, that moment of confirmation that Zuko wants him, wants _this_ , that he's just as desperate as Sokka is, and he seizes his hips and flips him face-down onto the couch.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," Zuko manages again, strangled and whining, and drags his knees up under him to arch his back into a stunning curve.  
  
Sokka sets his hands back at Zuko's hips, making sure to grip hard enough to bruise, and fucks back up into him, unerringly hitting his prostate on the first thrust. Spirits, it's like Zuko was just _made_ for his cock.  
  
"You getting what you want, baby?"  
  
"Fuck, _Sokka_ -" He curls his hands into fists, gripping non-existent bedsheets, and twists his head around to stare up at him, wide-eyed and looking almost on the verge of tears.  
  
"That's it, sweetheart." Sokka reaches down and brushes his hair back from his face. "Zuko, baby, you're doing so _good_ for me." Fuck, he's pretty like this.  
  
"Sokka," Zuko breathes, and lets the next thrust push his weight onto his shoulders, stretching his arms out behind him.  
  
"You want me to pin down you down while I fuck you senseless, baby?" Sokka folds his wrists into one hand at the small of his back, grinning at the way Zuko's eyes blacken with lust. "So _needy_ , it's a good thing you're pretty-"  
  
His grip on Zuko's wrists is the only thing keeping him half-upright on his knees, the thrusts almost sending him off the edge of the couch, and Sokka is just getting ready to reach around with his spare hand when Zuko sobs and convulses, straining against Sokka's hands.  
  
"Fuck," he gasps out. "Fuck, _fuck_ , Sokka, _please_ -"  
  
"I got you, baby," Sokka soothes, not slowing his pace. "I got you, Zuko, sweetheart, let it go, cum for me-"  
  
Zuko shakes through it, cumming harder than before, and it's the sight of him meeting Sokka's eyes as he licks an errant drop of his own cum from his lip that sends Sokka over the edge, gripping his hips and wrists and dropping his forehead between Zuko's shoulders as he comes down from it.  
  
" _Gorgeous_ ," Sokka breathes against his skin, not caring if the mics can hear or not. "Fucking _unreal_." Zuko whines at the drag as he pulls out, then squeaks as Sokka flips him onto his back. "That was two," he tells him, sprawling out on his stomach and hooking Zuko's thighs over his shoulders. "Do you think you can give me a third while I'm cleaning you up?"  
  
Zuko's eyes are wide and unfocused. "I don't- _Sokka_ -"  
  
Sokka squeezes his hand. "Yes or no, baby. No pressure either way."  
  
Zuko lets out a breath, spreads his thighs wider, digs his heels into Sokka's spine. "Three," he whispers. "Please."  
  
Sokka prides himself at being _good_ at this, and Zuko's reaction doesn't disappoint. It's only minutes before his thighs are clamping vice-tight around Sokka's ears, muffling the way he's whimpering, then he's going limp as his hole clenches and convulses around Sokka's tongue.  
  
Sokka carefully disentangles their limbs and clambers back up onto the couch, flopping onto his back. Somewhere very far away, June says "And that's one hell of a wrap."  
  
Sokka gropes his hand across the (gross, sticky, sweaty) leather of the couch until he finds Zuko's own, abandoned where he'd dropped it to grab his thigh.  
  
"Baby," he whispers, and Zuko makes a vague noise of acknowledgement. "You good?"  
  
" _So_ good. You. You're good. _Fuck_."  
  
A thrown towel thwacks half-across his face, and Sokka yelps as Zuko snorts.  
  
"Towel yourself off, and put your robes on, boys. Time for post-interview retro, then you can get to the showers."  
  
Zuko is listing slightly into Sokka's side as they sit there, and after a moment of checking he's not going to move away, Sokka loops an arm around his shoulders. Zuko leans into him, and he fits so _perfectly_ under Sokka's arm.  
  
"Interviewer's verdict?" June says from she's perched atop her director's chair. Somewhere in the middle of all of that, she'd got another iced black coffee.  
  
"Hired," Zuko says instantly. "June, seriously. If you don't get him on the books, I'm going to stage a fucking coup."  
  
June raises a brow. "Are you, now?" She looks pointedly at where they're leaning into one another, and Zuko snuggles even further into Sokka's side and tells her to shut up.

___

  
It's nine o'clock that night that Suki gets a text.  
  
Sokka, hair still wet from a shower, arms around the shoulders of a guy she _definitely_ recognises as Zuko Sozin, who looks softer and happier than he ever looks in a shoot, both backlit by neon and with boba in hand.  
  
_so i think i got the job_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a message for everyone who's subscribed to this specific fic <3

This isn't a second chapter, but it is the promise of new content!

You might have noticed that this fic is now in its own series - I'm currently in the process of uploading the next work for it, so expect it in the next hour or so!

In the meantime, if you just can't bear the wait for more content, [go check out the podfic of hired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942053) by the amazing [Rionaa!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa)

**Author's Note:**

> (I just edited this right after posting to say that yes, Mai is Zuko's ex who is a fetish photographer, and Ty Lee is her girlfriend/muse and a model for Mai's shibari/kinbaku work. Shibari photographer and bondage model is peak modern AU NSFW Mailee aesthetic, I don't make the rules.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [hired [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942053) by [Rionaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa)




End file.
